


For the both of Us

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doesn't get quite that far, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, past trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Will sighed softly, turning from the painting to meet the alphas dark eyes. "I need your help, Hannibal," he said softly.The man seemed even more surprised, not seeming to find words.So, Will continued, "They took our son…"---After Hannibal's escape to Italy, Will learns he's expecting Hannibal's son.Jack, seeing the perfect bait to catch his enemy, takes Will's baby away from him, saying Will was "Unmated and unstable".who better to help Will get his child back, then their father?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	1. Vaikas paimtas

Will bit back a whimper.

_ Stupid… _

He shuddered.

_ Should have known… _

After his incarceration, they had stopped his regular suppressants, needing them to clear his system before they could put him on the government issued ones made for detainees, but once his acquittal happened, he was stuck, waiting for the suppressants to leave his system again before he could begin his new prescription… but that meant having his first real heat in over ten years…

He curled up as another cramp hit him, whimpering. This was going to be the worst-

"Will?"

The voice snapped Will out of his daze. He was curled in his nest, panting softly as he tried to keep his noise under control.

_ No… no one was supposed to be here… no one was… _

The door opened with a soft knock. "Will…" came the soft voice again.

Will looked up at the tall ash blond alpha standing in the doorway. 

"H-Hannibal…" Will whimpered. He saw the alpha’s nostrils flared as he scented Will’s heat. "You… should go…" he managed softly.

Hannibal seemed to debate for a moment before stepping forward and loosening his tie. "I believe leaving you alone in this state… would be incredibly rude of me," he said softly. "If you'll have me."

Will whined softly. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't want it.  _ Hell yeah I want it! _ the omega in his head screamed. He looked up at the alpha as he stripped, and nodded. "Yes…" he said softly. "Yes… please…"

\---

_ Pain… betrayal... _

That was Will's first thoughts as the knife bit into his abdomen. He gripped at Hannibal who, surprisingly, hugged him back.

"Hannibal…" he whimpered softly.

"I let you see me, know me… you think you can change me as I changed you?"

"I already have…"

~-~

Will woke to the soft  _ beep...beep… _ of the heart monitor. A nurse saw his eyes open and smiled at him.

"Hey there, sweetie," she said softly. "Don't try to move yet. There's been a lot happening while you were asleep."

Will looked at her for a long moment before he looked down, his hand moving to his slightly swollen belly with a soft gasp. “How long?” he rasped, realizing how thirsty he was.

The nurse brought him some water and told him, "Four months." She moved away again, pressing a button on the wall and then moving to make a note in his chart.

"You were lucky," the nurse said softly, coming closer again to check his readings. "The doctor says that cut of yours was almost surgical, missed hurting you too badly. Must have wanted you to live."

"That was my thought," came a gruff voice from the door. Jack moved into the room, looking grim. "Will, I need to ask you some questions."

Will stared at the man. He had only just woke up and Jack was already grilling him? Really? 

"Did you mate with Hannibal Lecter?" Jack asked.

_ Going for the gut punch first to throw me off balance… _ Will thought.

"Do you see a bite?" Will asked back. "He helped me through my heat, yes, but no, he never mated me." He wouldn't admit how much that had stung when Hannibal had said that he wouldn't mate him yet…  _ yet… _ but now…

Jack grunted. "Do you know where he's going now?" 

Will shook his head, keeping his mouth shut.  _ Not a lie,  _ he told himself,  _ just because I have a good idea where, doesn't mean he’ll go there, or that I'll share… _

Jack nodded. "Did he say anything to you before leaving?"

Will scoffed softly. "Besides asking me to forgive him? Not a whole lot."

Jack nodded slightly and left without another word, but Will saw the officer come to guard his door.

_ To keep Hannibal out, or me in? _ Will wondered dryly.

Will remained in the hospital throughout the pregnancy, the doctors making excuses about his wound or the baby's health. Will just went with it. He knew what was happening… and he hated it, but he couldn't figure out how to get out of it. He would dream of Hannibal bursting in and saving him, but he never came.  _ He doesn't know… _ he had to remind himself.

Then came the day of the delivery.

Will was exhausted. He barely felt able to move, but he held the tiny life close to his chest, humming softly as he did. He smiled softly, his son… Micha. He never wanted to let him go.

Then Jack entered, followed by two other agents and a nurse. Will looked at them and growled softly. "Don't do this, Jack," he said softly, unable to help the soft plead in those words.

Jack shook his head. "You're unclaimed, Will," he said softly, probably trying to sound soothing. "You're unclaimed and your mental state is-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Will growled. "You just want him because he's Hannibal's!" He tightened his hold on his baby, glaring fiercely at the agents who both looked severally uncomfortable. It was one thing to try and catch a killer, it was another thing entirely to separate a traumatized Omega from their baby, if done wrong… this could kill Will.

The nurse moved forward slowly, pulling out a syringe. "It's alright, honey, just-"

Will snarled so savagely that she almost dropped the needle.

"Will," Jack said sharply, the alpha in his voice making it slightly deeper, commanding. Most omegas, and probably a lot of betas, would cower at that commanding tone. Not Will, though. He couldn't. He  **_wouldn't_ ** .

"Not my baby, Jack," Will said softly, dangerously. "You won't take **_my_** baby."

Jack sighed softly. "You aren't giving me many choices here, Will. Just, hand him over peacefully and-"

"You can’t have him!" Will yelled at his former boss. They had put him on, surely permanent by now, leave after being hurt and the pregnancy. "He's my son! I won't-" Will realized his mistake as he felt the slight sting of the drugs entering his IV. His body began to relax without his permission as the nurse took the baby.

"No," Jack said softly. "It's **_Hannibal's_** son…"

The baby began to cry, seeking the comfort of his mother as the nurse attempted to sooth him.

"G-give him… back…" Will managed, reaching out, tears springing to his eyes as the nurse left the room, followed by Jack and the two agents. "Please… give him back… don't do this…"

One of the agents hesitated, looking at him with a sad sympathy before mumbling an apology and leaving.

"Keep watch on him 24/7," Will heard Jack say as his consciousness slipped away. "I don't need any trouble from him right now."

\---

Will was eventually discharged and he returned to Wolf Trap. His dogs had been taken in by a childhood friend, Molly, so he was left alone. It didn't take him long to form a plan, taking what money he had left, he purchased a boat, and began to repair it. He was almost finished, when he caught a whiff of scent and growled softly.

"You aren't welcome here," he said, not turning around.

"Will," Jack said softly. "I need to talk-" 

"Get off my property, Jack," Will snarled. "You. Aren't. Welcome."

Jack snarled back this time, not particularly happy with an omega challenging him. "I have questions," he said, "official capacity." 

Will sighed, putting down his tools and reaching for his shot gun he had next to him.

Jack, not noticing the gun, accepted this as an acquiesce,  _ like a good omega... _ and said, "Good… alright, do you know where-"

Will turned, gun in hand, "No. I don't know where Hannibal is."

Jack took a step back in surprise.

"No, I wouldn’t tell you if I did know," Will continued, raising the gun.

Jack put his hands up slightly, backing up another step.

"And no," Will snarled, "I'm not answering anyone’s questions until they give me back my baby. Now… get. Off. My. Property!"

Jack stood dumbstruck for a moment before glaring at Will. "He changed you," he said, like Will had caught some type of disease from Hannibal.

Will shook his head. "No, Jack. You did that yourself." He turned back to the boat, putting the shotgun down and picking up his tools again.

Jack huffed and left angrily. Will was inwardly grateful he hadn't pushed the issue. Mad as he was, he didn’t really want to kill anyone. Not yet.

_ Yet, _ Hannibal’s voice seemed to echo in his mind.

He eventually got the boat fixed and quickly made his way across the ocean. He went to the Lecter estate to learn more about Hannibal, meeting Chiyoh and her guest. Getting her help wasn't easy, and he knew he shouldn't have done what he had but… he was desperate. Then heading to Florence with her, several things happened on that trip. The disastrous train ride and limping down the tracks, avoiding the dark dressed men that seemed to be looking for either him or Hannibal, maybe both. But it didn't matter. Absolutely none of it mattered when he saw the man sitting in front of The Primavera. He moved up, sitting on the seat next to him, unable to help the soft smile he gave him.

Hannibal seemed stunned before finally saying, "If I saw you everyday, forever, Will… I would remember this time…"

Will sighed softly, turning from the painting to meet the alphas dark eyes. "I need your help, Hannibal," he said softly.

The man seemed even more surprised, not seeming to find words.

So, Will continued, "They took our son…"


	2. Būk mano draugas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our son. The words echoed through Hannibal's mind. They took our son.  
> "Who?" Hannibal asked softly. He felt like it took himself an eternity to get the question out, though it had only been a few seconds. He was so used to his mind working quickly, finding all possibilities and outcomes and counters to those lines of fate.
> 
> \---  
> Back together, Will and Hannibal join forces to get their son back from Jack

_ Our son. _ The words echoed through Hannibal's mind.  _ They took  _ **_our_ ** _ son. _

"Who?" Hannibal asked softly. He felt like it took himself an eternity to get the question out, though it had only been a few seconds. He was so used to his mind working quickly, finding all possibilities and outcomes and counters to those lines of fate.

"Jack…" Will said softly.

"Oh… of course," Hannibal said, nodding. Who else could it have been? "Is… he alive?"

Will nodded. "I think so… They took him from me after the delivery. If they wanted him dead, I wouldn't have made it to term…" Will sighed softly, looking at his hands. "I wasn’t able to stop them," he said softly. "I wasn't strong enough…"

Hannibal reached over slowly, giving time for Will to pull away if he didn't want the touch, to place his hand on Will's. He gave them a gentle reassuring squeeze. "We'll get him back. You've been strong enough. You've been alone through all of it… I should have been there."

Will whimpered softly, his shoulders sagging slightly. Hannibal could see the pain when he looked up at him, the lights in the gallery and the tears in his eyes giving them an almost aquamarine sparkle. "I don't feel strong," he said softly. "You broke my heart, Hannibal… and Jack swept away what was left."

Hannibal swallowed back his own pain. It meant nothing to him compared to what Will and his pain meant to him. He reached up, slowly again, to run his fingers through those dark curls. "Let me fix it…"

Will leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, moving closer to scent Hannibal's wrist gently. He purred softly, a noise that clearly meant one thing…  _ My alpha… _

Hannibal's hand tightened in his hair possessively. "I should have claimed you when I had the chance," he murmured softly.

Will whined softly. "I wished you had."

"But it would have made our last meeting hurt that much more," Hannibal told him.

"So you had planned to betray me? Even when you were helping me through my heat, you planned to hurt me?" Will looked up at him, the hurt from that day was still in his eyes. It was like an old wound, scabbed over and not quite healed properly, but not as painful as it had been. That, or Will had gotten used to that pain. Hannibal didn't like that option.

Hannibal shook his head. "I knew it was a possibility. Not one I wanted, but I knew that if I marked you then and it came to pass the same way, there would be no chance of reconciliation." His eyes searched Will's face. "Even without it, the chances of it are still so low… Could you do what I asked of you that last day? Could you forgive me?"

"I already have, Hannibal," Will said softly. "I told you that before."

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair, his own expression pained. “I missed you…”

Will sighed softly. "I missed you, too… but I was glad that you were safe…"

"You could have been safe, too," Hannibal said softly, "but you were not ready to leave your old life behind. I don't blame you for it. It's just how it was. Things have changed. While it is not the way I would have wanted it to go, I am glad to have you with me at last."

Will sighed softly, looking at his hands, "I know… but I was ready to risk it all for you… I called to warn you… I needed you safe and then I could find you, but…"

"It was the only way they would believe I had left you behind," Hannibal said gently. "And I knew you weren't really ready. Your heart was still torn between me and them, as much as you didn't want to admit it."

Will sighed softly. "It isn't anymore." He looked up at Hannibal. "I'm with you."

"I know you are," Hannibal said, brushing his fingers through Will's hair. "I still wish that it could have gone a different way. But we are here now, and we must deal with what we have. We must get our son back."

"Hannibal…" Will started, "You know that they'll have traps in place. They wanted him as-"

"Bait," Hannibal said, nodding his agreement. "Which is why they'd keep him alive and well." His fingers stroked gently through Will's hair. "I'll get him back… and we can be a family…"

Will nodded, looking up at him, eyes worried. "There were men following," he said softly, "maybe Jack, too."

Hannibal nodded, straightening slightly “Did they follow you here?" he asked softly.

Will sighed. "I think I gave them the slip before coming, but they've been following me for a while. There were some here in the city, too. They might be after us both."

Hannibal sighed, turning to glance around the room. “I do believe you’re right.”

Will looked Hannibal in the eyes, holding eye contact. "Tell me what to do," he said softly.

\---

Will and Hannibal walked out of the gallery together, moving across the square at an even pace as footsteps moved up behind them.

Hannibal saw the flash of a blade in Will's hand before he spun, embedding it in the shoulder of one of the dark clad men.

"Will!" Hannibal shouted, but Will ignored him.

Will grappled with the other man, stabbing at him again before he dove away. Will made to follow, when his shoulder jerked back and he fell. The alpha he was fighting snarled, moving closer, teeth bared.

Hannibal snarled, pushing himself in front of Will and growling fiercely at the man.

The man growled in return, reaching forward when, with a sudden burst of blood he fell, he laid on the stones face down, unmoving.

Hannibal stayed standing over Will protectively, still growling and baring his teeth, looking past where the man had been.

_ A sniper… _

"Will?" Hannibal demanded, not looking back. His eyes scanned buildings, as if he could find the shooter at this distance. "How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine…" Will managed, biting back a soft whine. He stood shakily, not sure if he trusted his legs to move, but he could at least stand. "Didn't hit anything vital…"

" **_You_ ** are vital," Hannibal growled, as if the shooter could hear him and know how much Will meant to him. After a minute or two of silence, Hannibal finally turned to face Will. He pulled his hand away to look at the injury. "This needs to be taken care of immediately…"

Will's head snapped up with a snarl. "No hospitals!" The bright blue of his eyes flashed sharply, but behind it was pain. Pain of the last time he had endured a hospital… and what it had cost him.

"Alright. No hospitals," Hannibal agreed. "I need to tend to it, still. I have supplies where I'm staying. Come with me." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and helped support him as they started again.

Will grunted sharply at the movement, but he grit his teeth and let Hannibal help him.

They moved inside the large apartment and Hannibal helped him to the couch. "This is going to hurt. The bullet is still inside," he murmured before tugging off his jacket sharply. Will yelped, pressing his forehead against Hannibal's shoulder as he whimpered softly.

"Relax," Hannibal instructed gently. "I'm sorry, but it'll be over soon."

Will nodded slightly, trying to relax his shoulders. After a moment's hesitation, Will pressed his face to Hannibal's neck, taking a deep breath, scenting him. His body finally settled and he pulled back to let Hannibal work.

Hannibal smiled tightly to himself, glad he could still calm Will after everything. He worked quickly and soon Will was patched up.

Hannibal pulled out a syringe of pain killers for Will, but as soon as he saw the needle, he flinched back with a sharp whine, eyes wide.

"Shh," Hannibal soothed. "It's just for the pain. I won't hurt you."

Will shivered slightly. "I know that… but… bad memories…"

Hannibal sighed and put the syringe away. He pulled out a bottle of over the counter painkillers instead. "This won't help as much, but it's better than nothing."

Will nodded, taking it. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Rest now," Hannibal urged. "I'll prepare something to eat, but rest will help the most, now."

A few minutes after taking the medicine, Will was sound asleep, as if he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hadn't. When Will was determined, he often forgot about basic needs.

Hannibal watched him sleep on the couch while he cooked. The apartment was not small, by any measure, but most of the rooms were open to each other. The kitchen in the middle with the dining room to one side and the living room to the other. It was great for dinner parties and lounging afterwards; part of why Hannibal had picked it.

Hannibal's mind buzzed with questions, but they could wait. He couldn't wake Will when he finally looked so peaceful.

About an hour later, Will began to shift and whimper, his eyebrows coming down as he frowned. Hannibal considered waking him, having finished making food, but Will sat up on his own, sighing softly and looking around blearily. He still looked tired, but Hannibal knew his mind, still sleeping in bursts as if expecting something to happen if he slept too long.

"Are you hungry?" Hannibal asked as he brought over some food for him. "Would you like to move to the dining room or eat here?"

Will nodded, standing slowly, and moving to the table, not meeting Hannibal's eyes.

Hannibal set the food on the table and sat beside Will. "You're still having nightmares." The way he said it made a point that he could tell, that he didn't have to ask because he already knew it to be true.

Will sighed. "Sorry…" He looked up, meeting Hannibal's gaze. "A lot has happened and… I can't quite figure it out…"

"Tell me," Hannibal suggested. "I can help you sort it out."

Will sighed softly, looking at the plate in front of him. "Should I start at the beginning… or recently?"

"I'd like to know it all, but you can start wherever you like," Hannibal said.

Will was silent for a long moment before beginning. "It took me four months to wake up, after…" He shook his head slightly before continuing. "They wouldn't let me leave the hospital… giving one excuse or another… 'the baby isn't safe' or 'you might agitate your injury'... I used to dream about you bursting in and saving us… but I knew you couldn't… After he was born… I held him for maybe ten minutes before…" Will bit back a sob, his hands forming fists in his lap. "Jack came in with two agents and the nurse… said I was 'unclaimed and unstable'. I argued with them but… the nurse snuck up on me… sedated me… and took him… I begged… I begged for them to give him back but…" Tears were flowing freely. He hugged himself, shivering. "They kept me there another month… sedated… most of the time… By the time I got out, I couldn't find a trace of him… so I bought and fixed a boat. Came to Europe looking… I went to your home… I wondered if maybe… but Chiyoh told me where to look and we came to Florence." He looked up at Hannibal. "She threw me off a train, you know… on the way here… but I followed the tracks and made it here. Then I started noticing the men following me and…" He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "I just… don't know what I could have done differently… how I could have… been better… stronger…"

Hannibal listened quietly, his hands folded in his own lap. He reached over and gripped Will's uninjured shoulder firmly. "None of it was your fault," he assured him. "Anything you might have done differently could have put our son at risk."

Will nodded, sighing softly. "I still wish I was stronger… like you… then I could have protected him…"

Hannibal shook his head, but he said nothing.

"I almost killed Jack," Will said softly, after a silent moment.

"That would have made it harder to find our son," Hannibal mused.

"He came to my home, asking about you… after… I pulled my shotgun on him and told him to leave…"

Hannibal smiled gently. "That's the Will I know," he said with a soft chuckle.

Will chuckled weakly. "He said you changed me… I think he did most of that himself." He looked up, cerulean eyes glinting. "I see no reason to apologize for what I've become. No one has ever apologized for making me that way."

Hannibal nodded. "Nor should you." He leaned closer to kiss Will's forehead. "You are perfect."

Will smiled weakly, but Hannibal heard the soft purr from the scruffy omega.

Hannibal closed his eyes a moment, just breathing in Will's scent. "You should eat," he said finally, pulling away with a soft sigh.

Will nodded, picking up his fork and taking a bite. "Thank you," he said softly. "It's delicious."

"I am glad you like it," Hannibal said, picking up his own fork. For the first time in a very long time, he hardly noticed the taste.

They finished eating in silence, once they were done, Will turned to Hannibal with a soft smile. "Just like old times… huh?"

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t say just like… but it is reminiscent of then…” He reached out and ran his fingers through Will’s hair. “While you dreamt of rescue, I dreamt of reunion.” It was clear that, while he regretted not being there for Will, he was immensely glad that Will was here now.

Will leaned into his touch with a soft sigh, his eyes slipping closed as he turned slightly, baring his neck for his alpha. Hannibal growled softly, his fingers tightening in Will’s hair as he fought his instincts. Will whined softly, but didn't try to move away, his hands were in tight fists on his lap.

“Come to bed with me,” Hannibal murmured, giving him the option.

Will looked up at him, nodding quickly. "Yes," he said softly, "please…"

Hannibal smiled, standing and pulling Will with him. Will stood, pressing against Hannibal's chest with a soft sigh. Hannibal hummed happily and leaned in to kiss him gently. Will kissed back almost desperately, his hands moving to Hannibal's hair as he whimpered softly. Hannibal’s hands gently cradled Will’s face as he deepened the kiss hungrily.

Will moaned, kissing back until he finally had to break it to breathe. He looked up at Hannibal, his eyes a deep turquoise. "I missed you," he breathed out softly.

"And I you," Hannibal murmured, his voice husky with desire. His thumb traced along Will's cheek gently. "Come," he instructed, pulling Will down a short hall. One door led to a bathroom, the other to a bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it was lavish and clean and beautiful, and it smelled heavily of Hannibal.

Will moaned softly. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed Hannibal's scent until now. He gripped Hannibal's hand tightly, as if part of him was afraid he would disappear.

Hannibal closed the door behind them and turned, pushing Will up against it and gave him a rough, hungry kiss. When Will had to pull back to breathe, he continued lavishing his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, kissing and nipping and sucking as the mood took him.

Will gasped softly, his head falling back against the door to give Hannibal more room, his eyes falling shut with a soft mewl. His hands gripped at Hannibal's shoulders as he quivered under him.

Hannibal's large hands trailed down from Will's shoulders, fingers pausing to play with his nipples as the kissing trailed along his shoulder and collar bone.

Will moaned loudly, his hips bucking forward and hands going for Hannibal's pants. Hannibal growled softly, his hands going to Will's pants, too, wanting to tear away one of the barriers between him and his omega. This was no rut or heat, though, so his rational side kept his urges in check as he pulled back to watch himself carefully undo the belt and pants, sliding them carefully down Will's hips.

Will shifted his hips to help Hannibal remove the pants before looking up at him with an almost desperate look in his eyes. "Hannibal… please…"

Hannibal's dark eyes met his, darker than normal with his pupils blown wide with desire. "Tell me what you want, my love, my Will."

Will shivered with anticipation and nerves. "Mate me," he pleaded. "Mark me. Make me yours." He took Hannibal's hand, guiding it to the pale scar across his stomach, "You've marked me once… but I want to be yours…"

Hannibal's pupils flared at his words. "With pleasure," he purred, leaning in to breathe in deeply at Will's scent gland. "Just as soon as my knot is inside you, my sweet, sweet Will." He pulled back with some obvious effort and began stripping off his own clothes. "On the bed, love."

Will nodded quickly, moving around Hannibal and hurrying to the bed, climbing up on all fours and bent down, presenting for Hannibal with a soft whine.

Hannibal let out a soft, growling purr of approval. Once he was bare, he climbed up behind Will, his fingers trailed up Will's back in a soothing gesture. The other hand caressed Will's ass, then a finger circled his hole and plunged inside.

Will moaned loudly, gripping at the blankets as he shivered. "Hannibal!"

"You're so eager," Hannibal commented. "So needy… I could almost imagine you were in heat again." He chuckled softly as he began to work him open. The natural slick began to run down Will's legs as he stretched him, stroking along the soft glands inside him as Will moaned and shivered. It wasn't nearly the amount he'd produced during the heat, but it was enough. Hannibal moaned softly, leaning in to scent it before lapping some of it up with his tongue. He added a second finger to the hole, stretching him quickly, and then a third.

Finally, he pulled back and lined himself up. "So ready for me," Hannibal praised. "So wet and wide. Just waiting for me to fill you up again."

Will nodded quickly. "Yes…" he whined softly, "please alpha… please… Hannibal."

Then he slid inside, slowly, but steadily, until he was fully sheathed inside him. He let out a growl of pleasure and started up a steady rhythm.

Will's moan cut off in a loud keen. He bit at the pillow under his hands, trying to muffle his sounds. His legs quivering slightly with the sensations.

Hannibal held onto Will's hips, using them to push himself deeper inside Will. He leaned forward, laying across his back to lick and nip at Will’s scent gland.

Will moaned softly, tilting his head to bare his neck more, his eyes closing in bliss. "Hannibal…" He sighed the name so softly, it almost felt like a prayer. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want," Hannibal murmured breathlessly.

"A-ask me…" Will pleaded softly, gripping the sheets tightly.

"Be my mate, Will…?" Hannibal murmured in his ear.

"Yes," Will said, baring his neck. "Yes."

Hannibal thrust in and held as he bit down hard on Will's scent gland, breaking skin and cumming deep inside him. He clenched his teeth to muffle his cry of ecstasy sinking his teeth even deeper.

Will howled, his eyes closing in bliss as he felt Hannibal’s bite, he came himself from the sudden surge of feelings. "YES!"

Hannibal settled them down on the bed, pulling the blankets up over them. He curled protectively around Will, pressing against his back, their fingers intertwining in front of Will.

"What are you, Will?" Hannibal asked softly, breaking the silence.

Will whined softly. "Y-yours…"

Hannibal purred. nuzzling Will's hair as he pulled his hand free to bare his wrist to Will. "And what am I?"

"Mine," Will whispered before sinking his teeth into the flesh.

Hannibal moaned softly, his breath tickling the back of Will's neck. "Yes," he murmured softly. "Yours…"

Will sighed softly, licking at the bite gently before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Will was woken by the feeling of being carried. He didn’t open his eyes, though, knowing it was Hannibal. Judging from the slight tingle in his shoulder, Hannibal had given him the syringe of painkillers while he slept. Hannibal gently placed him in a warm bath. He sighed softly at the warm water, opening his eyes slowly to look up at Hannibal again with a smile.

Hannibal knelt down to kiss Will’s forehead. “I thought it best to clean you up.”

Will purred softly, his smile widening slightly. "Thank you…" Will thought how he must have looked, his shoulder still covered in now-dry blood, sweaty… not to mention what they just did.

Hannibal began washing him, gently using a cloth to clear away the grime.

Will relaxed and let Hannibal work, purring softly as Hannibal's fingers carded through his curls, and thinking about what the future would hold now… He had his love… They would find Micha. He knew they would.


	3. Ėriukas riaumoja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hannibal woke, he heard a soft whimpering next to him.  
> Will!  
> They were both tied up with their hands behind their back. Will had hazy eyes and was panting. He met Hannibal's eyes and whined weakly, lifting his head. A glint of metal caught Hannibal's eye and he snarled sharply.  
> Those men… had put a submission collar on his omega!
> 
> \---  
> After some unexpected company, Will and Hannibal find themselves shipped off to Muskrat Farms, what will a vindictive Mason have in store for them?

After Hannibal had cleaned him up and brought him some fresh clothes to wear, they sat in the living room again, talking about what to do to find their pup. A sudden soft alarm made Will jump.

"What-?"

"It seems we have company," Hannibal said softly, standing.

Will scrambled up, eyes wide. "Those men again?"

Hannibal shrugged. "Possibly."

Will snarled softly, hands balled into fists.

"Let's get ready to welcome our guests then." Hannibal said, standing.

Will nodded, "Alright…"

A few moments later, a group of dark clothed men burst in, ready to fight.

The first man only seemed focused on Hannibal, not that surprising with Will's smaller lithe form hiding in the shadows. Hannibal fought fiercely, but his opponent got in a lucky shot. The man came forward, ready to kill Hannibal. That's when Will moved. He darted out, near silently. His gloved hand covering the man's mouth, muffling the screaming before slicing his throat. Will held his hand there until the screams faded, the man's blood draining too quickly to be stopped now. Will dropped him, letting him sag to the floor before looking at Hannibal.

"Alright?" he asked, as casually as if Hannibal had stubbed his toe or something.

Before Hannibal could respond, there was a buzzing noise and Will dropped. The alpha wielding the taser grinned wickedly.

Hannibal snarled, rushing at the man, grabbing a knife from the table and stabbing it into the man's inner leg before two tasers hit him and he was out.

When Hannibal woke, he heard a soft whimpering next to him.

_ Will! _

They were both tied up with their hands behind their back. Will had hazy eyes and was panting. He met Hannibal's eyes and whined weakly, lifting his head. A glint of metal caught Hannibal's eye and he snarled sharply.

Those men… had put a submission collar on  _ his _ omega! A metal choker-like collar with two long spikes that, when put on an omega, enter the scent glands, pressing against pressure points in the gland to make the brain produce more serotonin, keeping the Omega pliant and unable to fight back…

"Will," Hannibal murmured, trying to keep his voice soothing. "Don't worry, Will. I'll take care of you."

Will made a weak purr, trying to hold still so the collar couldn't make it worse, he whimpered softly in pain.

Hannibal managed to twist his legs underneath himself and shimmied his arms under his legs to bring them in front of him. He turned Will, fingers fumbling at the collar. They were numb, circulation cut off some by the ropes, but eventually he managed to unhook the collar and pull it off of Will.

Will whimpered softly as the metal spikes slid out of his gland, blood sliding sluggishly down his skin.

“There, love,” Hannibal murmured, reaching up to brush a tear from Will’s cheek. “That’s better, now…”

Will nodded weakly, struggling to sit up before the effects wore off and whining softly.

“Hush, now,” Hannibal soothed. “We must be quiet. We don’t know who may hear.”

Will nodded, his eyes slowly clearing, "S-sorry…" he murmured softly.

“It’s alright, love,” Hannibal assured him. “It’s alright.” He quickly snapped the metal spikes off the collar. “There. Now we put this back on and they’ll think you’re still submissive.”

Will nodded, lifting his head to make it easier for Hannibal to put it back on.

"There," Hannibal murmured. He traced his numb fingers along Will's jaw. "Now, you woke before me. Did you hear anything? See anything?"

Will nodded slightly. "It's Mason’s men… they're taking us to Muskrat Farms..."

Hannibal growled softly. He should have killed Mason Verger, not toyed with him.

Will whined softly, not entirely meaning to, but his alpha was upset and the submission collar’s effects weren't completely faded.

“It’s alright, Will,” Hannibal soothed, running his fingers through Will’s hair. “I am upset with myself, but I will find us a way out of this.”

Will nodded. "Someone might come soon," he said softly.

Hannibal nodded, eyes moving to the door, trying to form a plan.

Will squirmed closer to Hannibal, pressing his forehead to his mates shoulder and scenting him with a soft sigh, his body slowly relaxing again. Hannibal turned his head to kiss the side of Will's.

Soon enough- too soon, in both their opinions- the men reappeared and moved them into restraint chairs, one of them making a crack about 'giving the bitch a  _ real _ alpha to scent'. Hannibal snarled, but the men only laughed, tightening Hannibal’s restraints. He didn’t need his medical background to know that by the time his legs were unbound, they’d be numb from the lack of circulation.

Will gave Hannibal a worried look behind the men's backs before falling into a blissed omega expression.

They were wheeled through the mansion towards the dining room, the men stopping them in front of two of the place settings at the table, adjusting the straps so they could move their arms but not enough to do any damage to anyone.

Not that Will would be doing much of anything right then.

"Doctor Lecter!" came a gleeful slur as Mason was wheeled into the room by a bulky looking, foul smelling alpha.

"Mason Verger," Hannibal said blandly, though he was unable to keep the snarling sneer off his face.

Mason was grinning, at least, they thought he was. It was hard to tell with his ruined face. "When Cordell told me you were coming for dinner, I was positively ecstatic, I've been waiting for this."

"An invitation could have sufficed," Hannibal said, shifting in his tight bindings.

”You boys remind me of that German cannibal who advertised for a friend, then ate him and his penis before he died. Tragedy being the penis was overcooked. Go to all that trouble to eat a friend and you overcook his penis!” Mason chortled, looking at Hannibal with a gleam in his eyes. “I’m committed to enjoying every bite of you.”

“You shouldn't play with your food, Mason," Hannibal said softly. "You give it the opportunity to fight back.” 

"I wouldn't worry too much," Mason said, eyeing the straps holding the two of them.

Hannibal nodded. "You've thought out almost everything."

"This will be such fun," Mason drawled, a manic glint in his eyes. "First, I'll have Cordell and the others breed your omega bitch, here. Then I'll take his pretty little face and you can watch as I feed him to my pigs. Once I have my new face, I'm going to eat you myself, Doctor Lecter. I seemed to get a taste for it, when you made me eat my nose."

Hannibal bared his teeth in a snarl as soon as Will was threatened, but he didn’t say anything. Will kept his head down, his eyes half closed, playing the part of the blissed out omega well. He didn’t even seem to hear any of Mason’s threats. Cordell grinned widely, moving closer to Will and scenting him.

"Keep away from him," Hannibal growled.

Cordell chuckled. "Why should I? He smells too sweet not to-"

Will lashed out with a snarl, teeth flashing before sinking in through the flesh and cartilage.

Cordell jerked away with a scream, clutching at his face.

Will leaned forward, spitting the man's bitten off nose onto the plate before glaring around the room fiercely... definitely… as if daring anyone else to try and get close, face covered in blood. His eyes were a deep sea-green in the low light of the dining room, but the anger in them blazed like lightning.

"I did try to warn you," Hannibal said, his voice cold and hard. He looked to Mason. "I appreciate the secretive ride back to the states. I doubt they'll see us coming. However… I do not have time to play your foolish games. Release us now, and I may even let you live. Refuse, and your death will be slow. And painful. That, at least, I will promise you. And I always keep my promises, Mason."

Mason laughed. "You don't scare me, Doctor Lecter. Not when you're leashed." He turned to Cordell, who was still bleeding and holding his face. "Go get that cleaned up. The rest of you," he said to the other men in the room, “tranquilize the bitch and take him downstairs. Then take Doctor Lecter to his cell. Don't forget the branding iron, he is part of the livestock now, after all."

Will didn't say anything. He raised his hackles as the men got closer; he wouldn’t show weakness here in front of these men. He ignored the panic in his chest at the thought of being separated from Hannibal again, but he wouldn’t show it.

Hannibal pulled at his restraints, and they groaned with the effort to hold him. “I’ll not be leashed long, I can assure you. And when I get out, you’ll wish I had killed you,” Hannibal snarled.

Mason just laughed. "Goodbye for now, Doctor Lecter."

The last Hannibal saw of Will, Mason’s men were strapping on the same kind of muzzle Will had worn back at the BSHCI. Then they turned Hannibal away and down the hall. Hannibal growled fiercely, but the men seemed to ignore him, though he could smell the stink of fear rolling off of them.

The sound of clicking heels ahead of them made the men pause as Margot appeared.

“Hello, Margot,” Hannibal said as civilly as he could manage, still pulling at his bonds. “I don’t suppose you’ve given any thought to what we discussed?”

She nodded slightly, but she looked away. "He… he's giving me a baby," she said softly, as if trying to make an excuse.

“You really believe he’d do that?” Hannibal asked with a halfhearted laugh. “He’ll find some way to twist it, to take it from you, as he always has and he always will.”

The guards looked at each other nervously. “Er, Miss Verger, we need to-” one of them tried, but his voice died with her sharp look.

"What would you have me do?" she asked. "If I don't have that baby, killing him does nothing."

The guards looked nervous again at her mention of killing Mason.

Hannibal looked her over, frowning. “What has he done to you?”

“He took my reproductive organs,” Margo said. Her voice wavered slightly, but it was hard.

“Then take his,” Hannibal suggested. “All you need is a Verger heir. A cock can still produce seed when unconscious. Take as much as you think you’ll need, take more, then take your revenge.”

Margo was silent for a long moment before more heels clicking across the tile behind them announced another arrival.

Hannibal inhaled deeply, eyes widening slightly. He knew that scent.

Two gunshots, the guards crumpled and Alana came into view, looking at Hannibal, eyes wary.

Hannibal hadn't flinched, hadn't moved an inch, but now he smiled. "Hello, Alana. What brings you to the Verger Estate?"

She was silent for a long moment. "I'm Mason's new therapist," she said, looking at Hannibal in his bonds as if all she wanted to do right now is shoot him, too, but she sighed and lowered the gun. "I once tried to save Will from you," she said softly. "Thought I could protect him, be there for him… but now, you're the only one who can." She moved to stand in front of him, looking him in the eyes. "Promise me you'll save him," she said softly.

Hannibal leaned forward, as far as his restraints would allow- which was not far at all. His eyes bore into hers intently. "I promise to save him. I promise I'll save them both." His teeth bared in something between a grin and a snarl. "And I  _ always _ keep my promises, Alana." He settled back again.

"Both?" Alana seemed confused.

Hannibal tried to read her. "Is it possible you don't know…?" he mused. "Will had a son, and Jack took him away, because he was mine as well."

Alana's eyes widened in shock, but then she shook her head. "You once promised you'd kill me."

"And I will, some day. But not now. I have more important things to do."

Her mouth set in a firm line, but she nodded. "Will you kill Mason?"

Hannibal looked to Margo. “It’s not my place to.” He looked to Alana again. “As much as I want him dead, I would not deny Margo her revenge.”

Margo swallowed hard, but nodded. Alana looked at her, too, accepting her nod and quickly cutting Hannibal loose.

Hannibal nearly fell off the wheeled carrier in his haste to get to Will.

Alana backed away, her arm coming out to cover Margo.

Margo looked up at Hannibal again. "Will you help me? To get what I need from Mason?"

Hannibal forced himself to a stop, looking back at her. “Will first. Then I’ll help you. Sedate him, if you can.” Without waiting for her reaction, he turned away from the women and ran the direction he’d seen the others take Will. He ignored the stiff joints and numb legs from being bound for so long, not caring enough about his own pain to be deterred from finding Will.

\---

Will pulled at the restraints of the chair he was still strapped to, the men wheeling him toward the 'breeding pens'. The muzzle they had strapped on dug into his face slightly with how tight it was.

_ The men are afraid of me… _

The thought made him want to laugh, but he kept it in. Soon enough, they reached a large, dimly lit room with a concrete floor and drain. Will was wheeled into a large pen surrounded by chain link fence.  _ Almost like a fight ring _ , his brain supplied, helpfully.

One of the men near him started drawing a dose of something into a syringe and Will snarled at him.

"Wait," a voice growled. In stomped-  _ was Cordell his name? _ \- looking furious. A bandage wrapped around his head, holding his nose on. "Half a dose, I want him awake. I want him to feel it."

"B-but sir-" the other man started, looking worried.

Cordell growled at the man. "He's been muzzled and submitted. A half dose will keep him from moving, but he'll be lucid."

The man looked nervous, but he moved forward and injected the drugs into Will before the two big guys that wheeled him in unstrapped him and, rather unceremoniously, dumped him on the cold floor.

Will struggled to stand, surprising them all as he stood on his jello legs, his hands shaking as much as his legs. He wouldn't let this happen… he  **wouldn't.** He glared around at the alphas. Most seemed more than content to jeer and cat call the drugged, muzzled, omega then actually try anything, especially with him on his feet.

Cordell growled, grabbing the half empty syringe from the other man and moving forward. “Bitch must be a druggie, the way he takes this much and still keeps at it. Built up a tolerance.”

Will backed up slightly, ready to pounce on the man if he came any closer, growling softly.

Cordell took up a predatory pose as he crept closer, syringe held ready.

"Stay away from me," Will snarled.

Suddenly another alpha grabbed him from behind. Will grabbed the man's shoulders and twisted, throwing the man forward, over his own back and onto the floor before twisting the man's head with a satisfying  **snap** .  _ Guess academy training did pay off after all... _

Cordell’s eyes widened, grabbing for Will’s arm.

"Let go!" Will snarled, struggling to pull away.

"Hold still!" Cordell growled back, trying to position the needle to properly inject it into the squirming man.

Will tried to kick him off, eyes wide. Another alpha moved forward to help, grabbing for Will’s nape. Missing, the alpha gripped Will’s hair tightly.

Will hissed and snarled, feeling the needle enter and seeing the triumph in Cordell's eyes. Will tried to snap his teeth at Cordell, not very frightening given the muzzle and needle already inside him, but trauma can be a powerful thing. Cordell did flinch, but it only bought him a precious few seconds before the dose burned its way into his veins.

The alpha shoved Will down. He tried to push up, get the man off, but there wasn't any strength left in his arms or legs. He was managing to stay conscious, somehow, but he didn't think that would last long. The alpha above him began pulling Will's pants away and with no fight left in him, Will did the only thing he could. He howled.

Omegas had several defenses against alphas to stop this kind of thing from happening, but often they weren't effective if the alpha was determined enough. The howl was the last line of defense when all else failed, a call that would tug at any nearby alphas instincts to help the poor Omega, and if the omega was mated, signal to their mate that they were in danger and needed help.

Will heard the other alphas in the room laughing at his attempt. He wouldn't find a sympathetic ear here, but then he heard a loud snarl from the top of the stairs and he knew, he knew he would be alright.

Hannibal made short work of the alphas, breaking necks almost before they knew he was among them, taking special care with the two alphas in the pen with Will, Cordell especially.

When Will opened his eyes again, Hannibal was there, holding him as he brushed Will’s hair back gently. Will smiled softly. " _ My _ alpha," he murmured softly.

"I've got you, Will," Hannibal said, his tone soothing. "I've got you now."

Will shivered slightly. "D-don't know… what they gave me…" he panted out, feeling the pull on his consciousness as he struggled to stay awake.

"Strong sedatives, no doubt, but they didn't mean to kill you yet," Hannibal said. "Sleep, now, and when you wake, we will be safe."

Will smiled, his shaking fingers touched Hannibal's cheek before losing strength and falling to his lap.

Hannibal scooped him up and stood. Will whimpered softly, but before anything could be said, the drugs pulled him under.


	4. Nauja viltis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's already gone, Jack," Will said, folding his arms and glaring at the man.  
> Jack held up an envelope. "Got a warrant, Will. We're to search the house and land."
> 
> \---  
> After escaping Muskrat Farms, Will finds they have another ally to call on, but will it help?

Margot was pacing her room worriedly when Hannibal appeared, carrying the still form of Will. She gasped softly, her hands going to her mouth. "I-Is he…"

"Drugged and unconscious, but alive," Hannibal said, moving to lay Will on Margot's bed.

Margot nodded. "I… I managed to slip something in his martini… he's in his room…"

Hannibal straightened up. "Good. Any guards?" he asked, turning to face her.

Margot shook her head. "They mainly patrol outside at night. Any who would have been were…" She glanced at Will.

_ Any who would have been were down there to breed Will... _

Hannibal nodded, knowing her unspoken words. "Let's get this done with," Hannibal said, running fingers through his hair to straighten it as he strode from her room.

Margot nodded, following him out with one last glance at Will.

Will woke, looking around at his home in Wolf Trap, surprised. He saw Hannibal sitting in a nearby armchair. Will felt a whine build in his throat, wanting his alpha next to him. He tried to hold it back though.

Something must have slipped out, or maybe just the creak of the mattress, but Hannibal's eyes snapped open and he focused on Will.

"You're awake," he said.

Will nodded slightly, watching his alpha quietly, unsure what to say.

"I failed to protect you," Hannibal said. His voice was soft, still, but that was twice he'd stated the obvious. He didn't like to do that, and it irritated almost as much as failing did.

Will sighed, wanting to deny it, to sooth his alpha somehow, but he didn't know what to say.

Hannibal looked away, his face getting stony. "I'll help you find our pup," he said. "After that, I'll go, if you ask it of me."

"No," Will said quickly, surprised by the finality in his own voice. "Don't ever leave me again, Hannibal, promise me."

Hannibal closed his eyes a moment before finally meeting his gaze again. "What if I cannot protect you, again? What if I hurt you, again?"

Will met his gaze, refusing to look away. "I want to be with you… Hannibal, I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Hannibal's stony expression broke, showing all his pain, all his fear. He stood, moving slowly closer to the bed. "You're certain of that…?"

Will reached for him. "Positive…" he whispered.

Hannibal sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Will's hand. "You may come to resent me," he murmured, gently kissing Will's knuckles.

"Hannibal…" Will said softly, waiting for him to look at him before he continued, "do you love me?"

Hannibal nodded.

Will smiled gently. "I love you, too…"

Hannibal nodded again, leaning closer to kiss Will gently.

Will sighed softly, kissing back. Hannibal let out a soft, growling kind of moan, his hand coming up to cradle the back of Will's head, fingers threading into his curls. He kissed desperately.

Will whined softly, kissing back as he pressed close, eyes closed as he tried to memorize his alphas scent.

Hannibal's grip tightened in Will's hair as he pressed closer. Will got up, quickly straddling Hannibal's lap and deepening the kiss.

There was the sound of cars coming towards the house and Will growled, breaking the kiss. "Why does he have to be so damn fast?" He stood quickly, taking Hannibal's hand and hurrying to the stairs. Opening the closet under them, he turned to Hannibal. "In the back corner, there's a trap door that leads to the basement. I'm sure you can find it but it's almost invisible to most people. Go down there and wait. I'll signal you when they've left. Alright?"

Hannibal hesitated, fingers going to Will's hair. "What if they take you?" he whispered softly.

Will sighed. "Then you'll hear me fighting. I'm not letting him have his way anymore."

Hannibal growled softly, not liking to leave him, but he ducked inside the closet and disappeared.

Will turned and moved to the front door, pulling on his coat and going out onto the porch as Jack walked towards it, a group of other alphas behind him.

"He's already gone, Jack," Will said, folding his arms and glaring at the man.

Jack held up an envelope. "Got a warrant, Will. We're to search the house and land."

Will held out his hand for the warrant and Jack handed it to him. Will knew it would be real, but he took the time to look anyways, if only to let Hannibal get hidden better. 

"Fine," he said. Jack smirked and moved forward. Will pushed the warrant into Jack's chest, effectively stopping him. "They can search," Will said softly. "I've told you before, you aren't welcome here anymore, Jack."

"Will," Jack started, a growl in his voice.

"You took my son," Will said softly, taking a step forward, the hand on his chest making Jack back up, "you took my sanity," another step. "You took everything from me, and never felt the need to even try to apologize. I don't need your stink in my house." Will gave the final push, Jack was now completely off his porch. Will turned back to the house "Your cronies can search the house. But you'll have to search out here, Jack." He moved inside, grabbing his shotgun and sitting in the chair Hannibal had occupied a few minutes ago, covering his alpha scent with his own worried omega scent.

After they were done searching, Will stood on the porch, watching them getting in their cars again. He felt a slight tingle along his scalp that he'd felt before. "Chiyoh…" he said softly, knowing she was either listening, or reading his lips through her scope. "I know you have no reason to listen to me at all… but please, follow him, see if you can find our pup… please…" His hand moved up to rub his neck almost subconsciously, touching the mating bite.

Nothing happened that he could tell. After the cars were gone from sight, he sighed and moved back inside.

Will moved to the closet door again and drummed out the beat to one of the songs Hannibal had  _ tried _ to teach Will on the harpsichord once.

After a few seconds, the trapdoor opened and Hannibal climbed out, glancing around.

"They're gone." Will said softly, folding his arms and frowning, trying to shake the thoughts about Jack's smirk when Will had acquiesced to the warrant. "Jack won't give up easily though."

Hannibal nodded. "We should have a plan."

Will nodded. "I asked Chiyoh to follow him… see if she could find him but… I don't know if she listened…"

Hannibal nodded. "We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime…"

Will nodded. "What can we do?"

Hannibal ran his finger through Will's curls soothingly. "We can plan. We can do our own searching. Patience, my love, and we'll find him."

Will took a deep breath and nodded again. "Alright…" he looked up at Hannibal, "Where do we start?"

They talked about escape plans, where to go after, what they might do, how to stop Jack, and what they could do to discourage followers. After talking for a few hours, Will sighed, putting his head on Hannibal's chest. They were back to sitting on the bed, and all the talk had made him tired. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair, which did little to help him stay awake. Will purred softly, nuzzling closer, which about put him in Hannibal's lap. Hannibal chuckled softly, shifting so Will could move closer more comfortably.

Will settled against him and looked up, meeting Hannibal's dark eyes with his own bright blue.

“You should try to rest,” Hannibal said softly.

Will shook his head weakly. "We need to… figure out-" Hannibal's hand in his hair shifted, moving Will's head to his shoulder gently.

“We will, love,” Hannibal promised. “Please rest…”

Will sighed softly, his eyes slowly drifting closed as he listened to Hannibal's deep purr.

\---

Will woke later, snuggled against Hannibal's chest. His eyes darted around quickly, trying to find what had woken him. Then he smelled it, the soft, neutral smell of a beta, but a beta he knew, Chiyoh.

Hannibal shifted, sensing Will’s discomfort. His eyes didn’t even open, but he spoke. “Chiyoh… what did you find?”

"There is a small FBI safe house," came the quiet answer, "Jack Crawford seems to frequently visit, the guard count there is rather heavy, given the size and location… but it is not impenetrable. "

“Well done,” Hannibal said, finally opening his eyes. With a sigh, he sat up. “How soon can we be ready for an attack?”

Chiyoh suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. "I would say give me a day or two to learn the guards’ routines. It would give the best chance."

Hannibal nodded. “Learn quickly. I don’t want to waste any time, but you’re right, the more we know, the better.”

Chiyoh bowed slightly and when Will blinked, she was gone.

"Does she always do that?" He muttered softly.

Hannibal smiled. "She is very good at it." He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling him closer so he can nuzzle his neck.

Will purred happily, enjoying the attention and warmth of his alpha.

Another day passed before Chiyoh reappeared, bringing with her plans to the safe house and guard rotations. "I brought you transportation as well," she said softly, "it was the most effective for the situation."

Will looked outside, confused, but there, in his driveway, was a Triumph motorbike, Thruxton model by the look of it, with two helmets waiting on the seat.

"It will get you there," Chiyoh said. "After that, I will secure a car."

Hannibal nodded. "You'll meet us there, then?"

Chiyoh nodded, shouldering her gun. "I will take out what guards I can."

“Good. And remember, don’t let yourself get caught.” Hannibal put a hand on her free shoulder. “I need you now more than ever.”

Chiyoh bowed slightly, nodding.

"I didn't know you knew how to ride," Will said, eyeing the bike again.

Hannibal smiled, picking up one of the helmets. “How hard could it be?” He scooped up the other and held it out to Will.

Will chuckled, taking the helmet. "Just don't crash, yeah?"

“Trust me,” Hannibal said, sliding on his helmet smoothly. 

"Always," Will said softly, pulling on his own helmet and climbing on behind Hannibal.


	5. Rasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will couldn't fight back the soft sob as he took the small bundle in his arms. "Micha… oh, Micha…"  
> The child cooed softly, seeming to recognize his mothers smell as he nuzzled closer. Will sank to his knees as his strength left him, cradling his child tightly.  
> "Micha?" Hannibal asked softly, kneeling beside his mate and child.  
> Will nodded. "I thought it was best…"  
> Hannibal smiled, running his hand through Will’s curls before kissing his temple gently. "It's perfect…"
> 
> \---  
> Micha has been found! But will Jack let them take him?

They arrived a short distance from the safe house, cutting the engine to avoid sound.

Will was buzzing with nervous energy, this was it… they would save him.

They moved through the house quickly, taking down the guards inside silently.

"I think that’s all of-" Will started, but was interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing.

A man came out of the nearby bathroom. He looked up, eyes widening at the sight of them. Hannibal shifted, ready to rush forward.

"Hannibal, wait!" Will cried, grabbing his mate's arm before he could attack the man in front of them. "I remember you," he said softly.

_ "G-give him… back…" Will managed, reaching out, tears springing to his eyes as the nurse left the room, followed by Jack and the two agents. "Please… give him back… don't do this…" _

_ One of the agents had stopped, looking at Will with a sad compassion. "I'm so sorry…" he had murmured, before following Jack again. _

Will looked at Hannibal. "He was there when they took him… he was the only one who was kind…"

Hannibal growled. "Not kind enough to help you. Not kind enough to defend you. To stand up to Jack. Did he even object to what he took part in? Taking a child from his mother…"

Will looked down. "Neither of the agents seemed to want to be there… but at least he apologized…"

“Apologies are empty words without actions,” Hannibal said. His eyes bore into the agent, waiting to see what he would do. If he attacked, then it was obvious that he was just another puppet, not worth worrying over. But, if he stood aside… Hannibal might be willing to grant some measure of mercy. This close to their son, though, he was not feeling generous.

The man stumbled and ran for it. Will looked at Hannibal as if to thank him, but Hannibal was glaring after the runner, as if he didn't like leaving the loose thread. A soft sound made them both freeze; the sound of a baby fussing.

Together, they ran until they found the bassinet. Inside, a head of wild blonde curls and bright blue eyes looked up at them curiously.

Will thought he heard a door open, and a woman's fearful squeak before it closed again, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Will couldn't fight back the soft sob as he took the small bundle in his arms. "Micha… oh, Micha…"

The child cooed softly, seeming to recognize his mothers smell as he nuzzled closer. Will sank to his knees as his strength left him, cradling his child tightly.

"Micha?" Hannibal asked softly, kneeling beside his mate and child.

Will nodded. "I thought it was best…"

Hannibal smiled, running his hand through Will’s curls before kissing his temple gently. "It's perfect…"

Will pressed into Hannibal's chest, holding their pup tightly as he brought him up for Hannibal to see. "Look, Micha… this is your dad…"

“Hello, little one,” Hannibal murmured. “Papa’s here.”

Micha burbled, his chubby fist waving before catching one of Hannibal's fingers in his tiny grip and cooing happily.

Hannibal smiled. “He’s perfect… like you.”

Will sobbed softly, his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "Thank you…"

“Whatever for, my love?” Hannibal asked softly.

"For giving me the chance for a family…"

“Thank you,” Hannibal said softly. “For choosing me.”

Will smiled before his eyes widened at a new smell in the room, the gun cocking was the only warning. Hannibal pushed them all down, covering his mate and pup as the shot flew over their heads, exactly where they had been only a moment before. He turned, snarling at Jack, who now stood in the doorway.

Micha began to cry, the sudden noise frightening him. Will held him close, eyes wide. "Jack… you-"

Jack didn't answer, he snarled sharply.

Will whimpered softly, Jack was not his alpha, but that level of fury and anger was enough to make even Will want to belly, somehow placate that aggression.

Jack raised the gun again. "It's over… it's all over."

"You call me a monster, Jack," Hannibal growled. "But you have taken a son from his mother, and now you would kill us all without hesitation or warning."

"To stop you? Yes I would," Jack snarled.

Will's eyes widened slightly, his instincts flipping almost instantly. This alpha, this angry alpha, was a threat. A threat to his mate and his pup. Cowering in fear was not an option. "Hannibal…" he said softly.

Hannibal half turned to him, not wanting to expose his back to Jack. Will handed Micha to Hannibal gently, eyes never leaving Jack. He stood and moved forward.

"Will," Hannibal said softly, a warning to be careful, not an order to stop.

"If you think that will stop me from-" Jack began.

Will didn't let him finish. Grabbing Jack's tie, Will jerked him forward and punched him straight in the face. Hannibal couldn't help but smile at Jack's stunned expression.

"You tried to take everything from me," Will snarled, so fiercely that the alphas both stiffened. "You tried to take my heart. NEVER AGAIN!" With another snarl, he leapt at Jack, his teeth sinking into Jack's neck before jerking back, rippling it open as blood gushed out.

Will stepped back, Jack Crawford collapsing to the floor as Will's snarls subsided, his shoulders relaxing slightly before moving back to his mate and pup. Hannibal smiled at him, proud beyond belief.

“So beautiful,” Hannibal murmured before looking down at their son. “You are both so…” He choked up slightly, overcome with emotions for once. “I am so fortunate to have you.”

Will smiled, pressing his forehead to Hannibal's, "And I'm fortunate to have both of you…"

Sirens snapped the two out of their thoughts, Will's eyes widened. He took Micha quickly and looked up at Hannibal. "Go," he said quietly.

Hannibal shook his head, opening his mouth to argue.

Will shook his head and cut him off, "We'll be fine. We'll find each other later. Please, I can't let you be arrested. Go!"

Hannibal hesitated, still. “I’ll find you. I promise you, I will.” He looked away, lights flashing through the window catching his attention. “I promise you.” With that, and one last look at his whole world, he dashed away.

Will turned back to the body of his once friend, letting his instincts flip back to normal, letting his anxiety join them. By the time the officers burst in, Alana in their midst, Will was curled in the corner, cradling his baby tightly and staring at the body with wide eyes, blood still on his mouth and chin from killing him.

Alana approached slowly, kneeling down in front of Will but leaving enough space to not be threatening. “Will?” she asked softly, trying to keep her voice soothing. “What happened?”

Will shook, holding Micha close as the baby fussed. "H-he was going to kill me… He was going to hurt my pup… I had to… I had-" He sobbed softly, not all of which was acting, just having Micha back in his arms made him want to cry in relief. "I had to do it…"

“How did you get in here, Will?” Alana asked.

"I…" Will shook his head. "I've been looking for him for months… I finally…" Micha took that moment to start to cry, Will hushed him gently, hugging his pup as he did.

Alana reached forward, palm up. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We need to ask you some questions. Come with me.”

Will took her hand slowly, letting her help him up. One of the police officers moved as if to take Micha and Will jerked back with a sharp whine.

Alana held up a hand to motion the officer away. "Not now," Alana ordered. She had become so much more firm since… well, since everything. Her soft and caring edges ground to sharpness in some places.

Will watched everyone warily, holding Micha tightly. He followed Alana, getting in the police car and being driven to Quantico. He stayed silent, other than the soft murmurs and humming to Micha when the pup fussed. Other than Micha, Will was almost catatonic. 

Once they got back to Quantico, Will was surrounded by agents. He whimpered softly, looking at the wall of alphas around him as Kade Prurnell walked up, her heels clicking harshly on the tile work and an expression like she'd just swallowed a lemon.

Alana moved forward, finally acting the protector she had once promised Will she would be. "Agent Prurnell," she said by way of greeting.

"Doctor Bloom," she responded before looking at Will who shrank back slightly at her hot glare. "Want to fill me in?" she asked in an almost growl.

Will could guess she already knew what had happened, but she wasn't going to let it off at all easily.

"Will deserves to be with his pup," Alana said, shifting so that Prurnell had to look at her.

Prurnell looked at Alana again, raising a slim eyebrow. "And what would you know about it?"

"Aside from a degree in psychology?" Alana asked, folding her arms to try to suppress her anger. "Let me handle this, Prurnell. Jack Crawford has already made a mess of things. Let me help put it right."

Prurnell folded her arms, glaring at Alana, the two alphas standing off for the top spot. Will whined softly, looking between the two, shrinking back slightly.

Alana let her arms drop, a show of submission. "Let me help," she said again, her voice more mild, more a plea than a demand. "He's been through so much. Let me help find the answers you want found."

Prurnell stood silent for a long moment before nodding curtly and turning away. "If you can't manage it, I'll do it myself," she warned before leaving. Half of the agents followed her, still leaving a large group of imposing alphas around the distraught looking Will.

Alana let out a sigh. Turning to Will, she smiled gently. "Come with me. Let's get you cleaned up."

Will nodded slightly, following her quietly. At first, he didn't want to let go of Micha, even to wash up, but when Alana suggested the changing table, and offered to watch him and only touch him if he started to roll over, Will realized that she really was trying to help.

Finally, he relented, placing Micha on the changing table before hurrying to wash. His eyes returned to his pup several times. Each time Alana would smile gently, but she kept her promise and only put a hand on him once when he wiggled a bit before settling again, at which point she withdrew her hand.

Will was grateful Alana kept her word, he came back and took Micha again, holding him close.

Alana brought them to an interrogation room, smiling apologetically as she sat down and motioned to the other chair. "Can we talk, Will?"

Will nodded slightly, sitting down as Micha burbled and waved his tiny fist. For a long time, Alana did most of the talking. Finally, she got frustrated, saying she couldn't help him keep his pup if he wouldn't even try.

Will looked up at her, eyes wide, seeming to snap out of a dream. "I-I'm sorry…"

Alana nodded reassuringly. "I understand. Shock can be hard to work through, but I need you to try, ok?"

Will shivered slightly, explaining about when Hannibal had almost gutted him, how Jack had kept him in the hospital with any excuse he could before sedating Will and taking his son from him. He explained about going to Hannibal for help in getting Micha back, and getting grabbed by Mason's henchmen. Then how he woke up in Wolf Trap with no Hannibal and only a paper with information about where Micha could be. He had gone there and snuck in, not seeing any guards- which he now realized was strange, but at the time he'd been too focused on Micha- and finding his pup. He explained how Jack had tried to shoot him, saying that he needed Micha to lure Hannibal, and Will should have stayed out of it. Will hung his head when explaining that his instincts took over to protect Micha and he'd…

He hugged Micha gently. "I had to," he finished, as Micha cooed at his mother. "I had to save Micha."

Alana nodded. "And you have no idea where Hannibal is now?"

Will shook his head, "No clue…" he said truthfully.

Alana sighed. "You're sure you didn't see him at the facility? Maybe he took out the guards and Jack?"

Will looked up at her. "Alana, I don't know what you want me to say.  _ I _ killed Jack. His blood was all over me, or did you forget? I don't regret it. He was going to hurt Micha. Do I need to write it down?"

Alana bit her lip before nodding. "We probably should have you write up your statement."

Will nodded. "Get me a notebook and I'll start," he said softly.

Alana nodded, standing and leaving.

Will sighed, smiling gently at Micha, not caring if someone might be looking through the glass. He kissed his pup's curls gently. "I missed you… so much…" he whispered softly.

Alana came back with the notebook and set it on the table with a pen.

Will took it, writing the whole thing, starting with waking in the hospital to now. By the time he finished, Micha had fallen asleep and Will himself looked exhausted.

Alana smiled apologetically. "Let's get you somewhere you can rest."

Will nodded slightly. "Alright…"

Alana smiled gently and gave him a hand up, leading Will to a dark car waiting for them.


	6. Pabėgimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about halfway across the field towards the woods when lights swept into his driveway and he cursed. They were early. He wrapped his arms around Micha and tried to move faster as a shout came from the house.  
> If he could just make it to the tree line, they'd be safe. If he could just-  
> Flashlights began to appear, only two, but high powered beams, and they'd surely call for backup.
> 
> \---  
> The FBI, as well as Alana, want to keep Will close, knowing Hannibal would come for him eventually. Not if Will has anything to say about it!

"Are you really leaving?" Alana asked. She was sitting on the couch, watching Will as he packed his clothes carefully into a large suitcase, along with Micha's. The diaper bag sat next to it, already packed and ready.

"Yeah, I am." Will sighed. "I need to move past all of this. I need a fresh start and I can't get that in this house." He closed the suitcase and sat on the bed with another sigh. "I just need… I need a clean break."

After nearly two months of questioning and internal investigations and trials, Prurnell had, very begrudgingly, let them go after keeping Will and Micha in a safe house under heavy surveillance. She wanted to put Will in witness protection but Will had declined, saying he would be fine. He knew she wanted him close because she thought Hannibal would be back for him. In fact, he knew she was still watching him, even now, in Wolf Trap. What she didn't know was that someone else was watching the house. Will had seen flashes of a black coat now and then and he knew Chiyoh was there. She wouldn't have let him see her if she didn't want him to know. That's why he wanted to leave. 

Alana sighed. Her stomach was starting to get bigger; she was actually beginning to look pregnant. "You really think you'll be alright? You're unemployed with no mate in the picture, and a pup to take care of… Won't you let us help? Margot wants to help however she can…" 

Will smiled weakly at her. "Thank you… but I'll be fine."

"What about Prurnell?" Alana asked. "Does she know you’re…" The look on Will's face gave her the answer to that. "Will you at least tell me where you're going?"

Will shook his head. "I just need to disappear. If you need me for anything, I'll still have my email, but I need to go."

Alana nodded slightly before standing. "Well, I have an appointment to check the baby… Give kisses to Micha for me when he wakes up. When will you leave?"

"In a few days," Will said, setting the suitcase down on the floor. "Once I get the house sorted."

Alana nodded and Will knew it had worked. She was going to go tell the FBI to increase the surveillance on him and keep him there. He knew she was trying to catch Hannibal, too. Everyone saw him as the perfect honey in the trap. They'd never let him go if they could help it.

"Alright… I'll see you soon, then," she said, smiling at him, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Be careful, Will." Then she was off, her bodyguards helping her into the limo and driving away.

Will watched her go, sighing softly, picking up the diaper bag and moving back to the back room where Micha's bassinet had been put, the packed suitcase had been for show anyways. Whatever they would need, they could get later or sneak back for once they were away.

Micha cooed softly when his mother came into view and Will smiled down at him. "I'm going to need you to be my brave boy tonight… alright?" he said softly. "We're going to find your papa."

In a few minutes, Will had Micha against his chest, wrapped in a black fabric baby carrier, the diaper bag strapped to his back.

As if on cue, the little red bead of the laser sight blinked on near Will's feet, blinking once, twice, then moving towards the door.

Will felt himself smile and he moved quickly. There had been virtually no communication, but he and Hannibal knew each other's minds. Hannibal knew exactly the signal to give, and Will knew exactly what it meant. As soon as the door was open, he was running.

He was about halfway across the field towards the woods when lights swept into his driveway and he cursed. They were early. He wrapped his arms around Micha and tried to move faster as a shout came from the house.

If he could just make it to the tree line, they'd be safe. If he could just-

Flashlights began to appear, only two, but high powered beams, and they'd surely call for backup.

Will pushed a bit more speed from his legs, struggling but with no intention of stopping. The lights passed over him and he cursed again, holding Micha close to his chest as he hurried on.

As he slipped into the trees, he heard the shouting. They had seen him, if only a glimpse, but he knew these woods. He knew how to hide, how to avoid pursuit here.

_ Where is he? _ Will hurried through the dark trees. He couldn't go as fast in the darkness and a light would be a beacon for his pursuers. He made for the stream as quickly as he could, thinking that must be…

Hannibal seemed to materialize out of the darkness, so close in front of Will he had to catch his shoulders to keep him from plowing into him. As soon as Will was stopped, one of Hannibal's hands came up to cover Will's mouth as he pulled him around the side of a tree.

Will was grateful for the hand as he practically sobbed with relief, gripping at his alpha desperately.

"Hush, love," Hannibal murmured, his tone soothing despite the volume and urgency. He pulled Will close, their pup nestled perfectly between them as something moved nearby.

Will stilled, his eyes moving to the darkness around them in fear. After a few moments, the noises moved away and the night grew still. Hannibal waited a minute or two before he lowered his hand again and nodded which direction they should go.

Will nodded, taking Hannibal's hand tightly, as if scared he'd vanish again. Hannibal held on just as tightly, leading them deeper into the darkened wood.

After ten or so minutes, Chiyoh appeared out of the darkness and walked alongside them, her sniper rifle hanging on her shoulder as casually as a purse. She gave one nod to Hannibal when he looked at her, and he visibly relaxed, slowing his pace to something more of a stroll.

Will sighed softly, his shoulders relaxing slightly as Hannibal's did. It must be over…

Micha cooed at Chiyoh softly, smiling at her with his little dimples. Chiyoh looked down at the baby, her expression softening for the first time Will had seen.

"He looks like her," she said softly, glancing at Hannibal before her face hardened again and she looked away.

Will didn't ask. He could guess…

They came out of the trees onto one of the small service roads through the woods. There was a car waiting for them.

"I got a carseat," Chiyoh said softly. "It should be the right size."

Will looked at her, giving her a grateful nod, "Thank you, Chiyoh…"

She didn't look at him, only nodded and got in the passenger's seat. Hannibal would want to drive, and Will would probably want to sit by the pup, and the passenger's side would be easier to shoot from anyways.

Will looked up at Hannibal, who moved closer to kiss his forehead before releasing his hand. He moved to the back, putting Micha in the car seat gently. "You were such a brave boy for me, Micha," Will murmured. "You did so well."

Micha cooed happily, waving a fist and making Will chuckle.

Hannibal climbed in the front and they were off.

Will tried to stay awake, he still didn't know if the FBI would catch up or if they could still be in danger, but soon enough, the sound of the engine and the scent of his alpha lulled him to sleep.

When Will woke, he found himself surrounded be white sheets in a soft bed. Soft light was coming through the curtains over the window and a warm body was pressed against his back.

Hannibal murmured something in his sleep, either unintelligible or in another language, wrapping his arm more tightly around Will and pulling him closer. Will couldn't help the soft purr of contentment as he pressed close to his mate. An answering pur came from Hannibal’s chest, without looking, though, it was hard to tell if he was awake now or still asleep. Will smiled, his hand moving to Hannibal's gently.

“Good morning,” Hannibal murmured, his voice thick from sleep.

Will hummed a reply, rolling to look up at Hannibal. "Where are we?"

“A hotel,” Hannibal said, shifting to run his fingers through Will’s hair. “Chiyoh is working on getting us passports.”

Will nodded before looking around. "Micha?"

On the other hotel bed, a nest had been made of pillows and blankets, and Micha was sleeping peacefully there.

“I… am not used to sleeping with an infant,” Hannibal admitted. “I didn’t want to accidentally hurt him in the night.”

Will smiled gently, closing his eyes again and leaning into Hannibal's chest. "Part of me thought… when I woke up… it wouldn't be real…"

Hannibal hummed his understanding. “This part, at least, would have been a good dream,” he said.

Will nodded slightly, letting Hannibal's scent wash over him, he purred as Hannibal's hand stroked through his curls lazily. Soon enough, Micha woke and began fussing, Will smiled gently, slowly moving to get up. Hannibal grumbled but let him go, sitting up to watch his mate and their pup.

Will took the formula out of the diaper bag and quickly made a bottle before pausing, looking at Hannibal. "Would you like to feed him?" he asked softly.

Hannibal positively beamed as he nodded.

Will smiled, picking Micha up and handing him to Hannibal. "Mind his head." He handed Hannibal the bottle and sat on the other bed to watch. Hannibal gently rocked their pup and fed him, singing softly. Will smiled, watching them.

Once Micha finished the bottle, he burbled softly, reaching for Hannibal happily. Hannibal played with him, catching one of his fists and chattering at him in a variety of languages. From what Will could catch, it was anything that seemed to come to Hannibal's mind, in whichever language it came in.

Will chuckled. "I love you," he said softly.

Hannibal glanced up, still smiling. “And I, you, Will.”

Micha burbled again loudly and Will laughed. "We love you, too, Micha."

“Yes, we do,” Hannibal agreed, his fingers trailed through his light curls. “Our beautiful little one…”

Micha giggled and smiled, chewing on his fist happily.

Just then, the door opened and Chiyoh entered.

Hannibal looked up, still smiling. "Good morning, Chiyoh," he said pleasantly.

She nodded slightly before placing a plastic bag on the bed and holding out a manila envelope to Will. Will blinked, but took it, realizing Hannibal was holding Micha. Micha, of course, smiled widely at Chiyoh and waved at her. Surprisingly for Will, she actually smiled back at him, wiggling her fingers a little in a wave, before she straightened again.

“May I… ask his name?” she asked softly.

Will was surprised Hannibal hadn't told her before but he nodded slightly. "I… named him Micha…"

Chiyoh seemed to study him a long moment before nodding. “I’ll go keep watch until you’re ready to leave.”

Will nodded slightly, realizing the bag Chiyoh had brought held new clothes for him and Micha. Hannibal ran a hand over Micha’s hair, brushing back his hair, soft as peach fuz.

Will got up and dressed quickly, smiling at his mate and pup gently before moving over. "He'll need to be changed."

Hannibal nodded. “I could do it,” he offered. There was a slight blush to his cheeks as he realized he probably should have done it while Will changed.

Will chuckled softly, holding out the diaper bag. "Good luck," he said, smiling. "He's a wiggler."


	7. Epilogas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue  
> Will and Hannibal relax on the beach with Micha.

-Three years later-

Will smiled from the large beach blanket as Micha chased the waves out, squealing and running back to the blanket as the water came back, running back and forth across the sand.

Hannibal's arm around Will’s shoulders was welcoming and he relaxed against his mates side.

"Did you see? There's a new killer causing problems for the FBI it seems," Hannibal murmured.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I got an email from Alana about it, actually…"

“What did you tell her?” Hannibal asked.

Will shook his head. "Haven't even opened it…"

“You told her she could write you,” Hannibal reminded him gently.

Will nodded. "I was afraid. I didn't want her tracking it somehow. I like it here. I don't want to run."

Hannibal hummed his understanding softly. “I can help you with that later, if it’s what you want to do… looping the ip address across the world, and such…”

Will nodded slightly. "Yeah… thank you."

Hannibal turned his head to kiss Will’s temple.

Will smiled up at Hannibal. "It doesn't feel like it's been three years."

“Time is a strange thing,” Hannibal agreed. “Every moment we were apart felt like an age, yet when we are together, it flies past.”

Will nodded, chuckling softly as Micha played in the surf. "This is just about perfect…"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. “Just about?”

Will smiled. "I can think of a way it can be perfect."

“Oh?”

Will smiled at Hannibal, taking his hand and placing it on his own stomach gently.

Hannibal’s eyes widened. “Are you pregnant again?” he asked softly.

Will smiled. "Surprise." He chuckled softly as Hannibal nuzzled his hair by his ear gently.

“My Will…” Hannibal murmured softly.

Will turned, kissing him gently “I love you, Hannibal Lecter.”

“And I love you, Will Graham.” 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!
> 
> A smaller fic compared to others we're working on, but, those need a bit more time before we're ready to share ;)
> 
> soon though.
> 
> soon...
> 
> Thank you for reading, Loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves!
> 
> First Hannibal story! Hope you all enjoy.  
> There will be more to come too ;)
> 
> (Pronunciation)  
> Micha- Mike-ah.


End file.
